Birthday Lights
by moonlight.gabriel
Summary: It's December 20th and we all know what that means! Every year Momo gets Toshiro to do something on his birthday. This year she gets him setting up his very own present! Hitsuhina - One-shot


**Note:** This story is tied in with my first story "Senbazuru". No, you don't have to read it to get this story but if you like Hitsuhina please do :D This takes place a year before the Senbazuru story line.

**Discalimer:** I do not own Bleach (by Tite Kubo)

* * *

**Birthday Lights**

* * *

December 20th

It was a nice day. Soul Society was dusted with a fine layer of snow which would sadly all melt before midday. The inhabitants in the Seireitei and some of the less poverty stricken districts in the Rukongai had already put up their Christmas décor. Mistletoe was a big hit as usual.

December 20th

Five days from Christmas

Four from Christmas Eve

Six from Boxing Day (but no one in Soul Society really cared about that)

December 20th

Toshiro Hitsugaya's birthday.

* * *

When Toshiro woke up the first thing he noticed was a plate of watermelon, a bag and a letter. He had a very good idea of who did this as he opened up the letter.

_Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-kun!_

_Since it__s your birthday today, I have a surprise for you! Do you see the bag? Well go to the far right side of the roof (facing where the front of the building would be) and put one of the lights in the stand. Don__t worry about paperwork, I got Matsumoto to do it for today._

_Have fun!_

_Momo_

Toshiro couldn't believe Momo had gotten Matsumoto to do her work. But knowing her, she wouldn't do it if her life depended on it Toshiro thought as he picked up a slice of watermelon. He was about to bite into it when he noticed more writing underneath her signature.

_PS: Brush your teeth before you eat anything._

* * *

Toshiro walked into the office only to find Matsumoto behind the desk, actually doing the paperwork!

"Are you doing paperwork Matsumoto?"

"Sure am. Sound more grateful taichou. I'm doing this for you so hurry up and do whatever Momo wants you to do."

Toshiro took one more look at WORKING Matsumoto before leaving, mumbling something along the lines of, "If only you were like this everyday."

Once outside, he jumped up onto the snow dusted roof. Nestled in the upper right corner of the roof was the stand Momo mentioned and another letter. When Toshiro placed a light in it, it began to glow, although not very noticeably since it was morning. He picked up the second letter and read it.

_Hopefully you didn't have any trouble finding the first stand Hitsugaya-kun! The second one'__s just on the roof to the right of this one, and it__s the one in the centre of the three there. Be sure to push the red button on the side of the stand when you put the second light in. Don__t mess up or it won'__t work._

_Momo_

Toshiro scoffed at her words. He wasn't a child prodigy for nothing! It took the good part of an hour to find all the places Momo told him to go. She was very specific about the order of the lights. At one point Toshiro had to jump back and forth between two adjacent roofs because the lights, according to the letter, "have to be in a zigzag pattern Shiro-chan!" There were also some other lights out already, but they were a pale pink colour. He figured Momo was behind those ones.

He was thankful that the next letter read:

_All done! Did you have fun?! Meet me on the hill overlooking the Seireitei at sunset and don__t be late!_

_Momo_

* * *

"Why did Bed Wetter send me all around the Seireitei?!" Toshiro grumbled as he walked up the hill. "She better have a good reason for this."

When he reached the top, the sun was just beginning to set, casting a golden glow on Momo who was already there waiting for him. She saw him and stood up, waving at him and beckoning him to come closer. Her back was to the sun so it looked like she was radiating a mystical aura. She looked so angelic.

"Now do I get to know why you sent me all over the Seireitei roofs?" was the first thing he said when they met.

Momo giggled. "Sorry Hitsugaya-kun! But here, happy birthday!"

She handed him a neatly wrapped package that he shyly accepted, muttering a thanks. He found himself holding up a beautiful medium blue colour yukata with snow like specks printed across the last few inches of the fabric. The sash accompanying it was of pure white, emblazoned with an image of a dragon.

"Thanks Hinamori."

"You're welcome Shiro-chan! You'll look so cute in that!"

She patted him on the head, making him scowl in annoyance. He swatted her offending hand away. "I'm not a kid Hinamori! And I sure don't want to look _cute_."

"Aw, but Shiro-chan and cute go together as well as…" she trailed off mumbling incoherent words.

"What was that?"

Momo shyly looked up at him, playing around with her two index fingers. "As well as watermelons and peaches."

"Watermelons and peaches? If you say so Hinamori."

"I do say so. They always go together, and not just the fruit."

"Name another one then."

"I'll show you two and tell you one but we have to wait for the night."

Momo sat down at a spot that she knew wouldn't have a view of the Seireitei roofs. After all, she didn't want Toshiro to get a sneak peak at his birthday surprise. As the sun was disappearing into the horizon, Toshiro saw a white and pink glow in the sky over the spot where the Seireitei roofs would be. Of course he instantly figured out that they came from the lights Momo had gotten him to set, but when he tried to get up Momo tugged him back down.

"Not yet. It's not dark enough."

Two failed attempts later and Toshiro learned to stay put, sitting with his itching curiosity. Only when the sun was well set did Momo get up and walk towards the peak of the hill. Toshiro walked up next to her and took in the sight stretched out in front of them.

His pleasant morning rooftop stroll resulted in the construction of a large, white, glowing picture of a watermelon on the roof. However there wasn't just a picture of a watermelon. Nestled next to it was a glowing pink picture of a peach. Both fruits had cute smiley faces and above them were the words 'Happy" and "Birthday" glowing in alternating colours of pink and white.

_How long must this have taken her to plan?_ Toshiro thought.

"Thank you Hinamori."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought about doing it all myself but I like to do things together with you Hitsugaya-kun. Does it look nice?"

"Yeah."

"I told you they always go together."

She flopped down on the grass and patted the spot next to her. Toshiro sat down which prompted Momo to lean slightly on him.

"Weren't you going to show me another time watermelons and peaches go well together?"

Momo smiled and grabbed a fistful of the white haori fabric, brining it up to his nose.

"Smell this."

Toshiro looked at her sceptically but nonetheless inhaled, surprisingly smelling a pleasant watermelon fragrance. He never knew his haori smelt like that. Momo let the fabric fall and placed her own sleeve in its place. This time the peachy fragrance of Momo delighted his senses.

"Now smell them both."

The crisp watermelon fragrance fused with the sweet sent of peaches. They danced around like a beautiful waltz, spinning in complete synchronisation with each other. It was nothing short of magical.

Pleased with Toshiro's expression, Momo smiled and went back to leaning into him. "So now do you believe me Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I guess you win. No, wait. You still have to tell me one more."

"Oh, right. Well actually in this case, I hope watermelons and peaches really do go together. I'm not sure about this one yet."

"I thought you said they always go together."

"They do! I know they do!…I hope they do."

"Just tell me anyway."

"Alright…do you remember the first day we met?"

"Yes."

"…Do you think we were destined to meet? Were you happy meeting me?"

"I, uh…you know, uh…" He cleared his throat. "I guess you were a bit annoying when I first met you," he started to mumble. "But then, umm, uh, you became p-precious to me…I guess…"

He trailed off, looking at the ground with a very red face. Even though most people might think that _that _was the best anybody could get out of him, Momo knew Toshiro better than most people. It wasn't the best anybody could get out of him; it was a truth that willingly left his heart. Momo kissed him on the cheek.

"Then I hope we can find out the answer together."

**Owari**

* * *

Show you love for Hitsuhina and REVIEW!! And check out my other stories too (all Hitsuhina of course): Senbazuru (completed), 9 Moments and Once Upon a Time: The Little Mermaid

* * *

**Update 10-07-08 - **I'm very happy to say that this fic was translated into Spanish by Yojeved. Thank you Yoje for taking the time and effort to do this! You're one awesome person and I absolutely love seeing my fic in another language!


End file.
